


Night Shift

by Sora_of_Tsirusei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, BDSM, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Explicit Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Female pronouns, Fingering, Masturbation, Mommy/Daddy - Freeform, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sub Kuroo Tetsurou, Switch Kuroo Tetsurou, Switch Reader, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, dom reader, kuroo tetsurou is a radiologist, medical AU, smut in a hospital, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_of_Tsirusei/pseuds/Sora_of_Tsirusei
Summary: Your ears perked up at a voice speaking evenly from a distance. You moved towards it instinctively. It took you a minute to actually hear the voice coming from deep in the room. Speaking fast in a flurry of medical terminology. As you drew closer you found yourself stopping to lean against the wall and listen.Low and even, a deep baritone that crooned into the microphone you knew he was holding. There was a slight rasp to the voice, it sent shivers down your spine. You covered your mouth to bite back a squeal as he sighed, the sound of joints popping as he stretched preceding the soft pleased moan that escaped him.Oh fuck.He sounded like sex personified.Written for Yagami Yato's Fanfic Event: October 2020
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 264
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: October 2020





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi! My first fic in the Haikyuu universe and I write...gratuitous smut! YESSS! I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not!
> 
> As always, dedicated to the Sero Simps who inspire me on the daily. But this one is SPECIFICALLY dedicated to the Kuroo simps. 
> 
> SUPER HUGE SHOUT OUT TO MY BETA EDITOR BEE!! This wouldn’t be what it is without you!

“Go talk to the radiologists, they said. It’ll be easy, they said.” You grumbled as you pushed into a darkened corridor. 

Right. Talking would be easy. Finding them? That would be like trying to find the lost city of Atlantis. Radiologists weren’t known for being the center of attention. They hid like damn vampires in dark rooms and hidden basements. If you found one you should play the lottery cause it was your lucky day. 

Which was fine most of the time cause no one actually _wanted_ to talk to them. They all tended to be weird and nerdy and quiet. The only ones you’d met were the med students going into radiology and all of them had been geeky weebs more interested in books and video games than having an actual conversation. 

Which was why your seniors had sent you, the intern barely out of med school to go find the elusive radiologist. Nevermind that you should have been going home at this point, already five hours past the time you should have left. They didn’t care. They knew you were a pushover and you’d cave at the slightest hint of a confrontation. The fuckers had looked smug when you’d curled in on yourself, biting your lip as you agreed to go with a shaky voice. You shrank further, a relic from childhood you couldn’t shake, when they had slapped your shoulder, calling you a good sport. 

The corner of your sneaker caught in the edge of the wall and you cursed, stumbling. It was too fricking dark in here! Dim sconces littered the hallways shedding insufficient light that only casted more shadows. A dozen dark computer monitors sat buried in different books and crannies, more hidden in rooms with partially open doors. 

No one was here this late at night. No one save the one night radiologist that the hospital staffed in house to read anything that popped up from midnight to nine in the morning. A night hawk. That’s what they were called. That’s who you had to find. 

Easier said than done given how much of a maze this place was. You peeked into dark room after dark room, finding no one. It’s eerily silent.

Well, no. That’s not true.

Your ears perked up at a voice speaking evenly from a distance. You moved towards it instinctively. It took you a minute to actually hear the voice coming from deep in the room. Speaking fast in a flurry of medical terminology. As you drew closer you found yourself stopping to lean against the wall and listen. 

Low and even, a deep baritone that crooned into the microphone you knew he was holding. There was a slight rasp to the voice, it sent shivers down your spine. You covered your mouth to bite back a squeal as he sighed, the sound of joints popping as he stretched preceding the soft pleased moan that escaped him.

Oh _fuck_.

He sounded like sex personified. Whoever this was had a voice that had your knees quaking and your cheeks turning red. He wasn’t even saying anything remotely sexy. Just speaking low into the microphone about the lungs and the heart size. Why were you suddenly a pile of jelly? Your cheeks feel hot under your hands. 

Maybe it was the fact that you hadn’t slept in twenty four hours and you _really_ needed to get home. Or maybe because you hadn’t actually gotten any in weeks. Wait weeks? No months. Way too long and the last time had been lackluster at best. 

He would probably sound just as perfect in bed. Maybe he’d even talk dirty. Like _real dirty_. The way you liked but no one had actually done before. Maybe he’d tease you, growl at you and-

You slapped your cheeks hard, jarring yourself out of your thoughts with the pain. 

“Get it the fuck together!” You muttered, slapping your cheeks hard again. You were here to discuss a patient. A job. Professionalism and patient care, none of that involved thinking about a deep voice that curled around your psyche like so much smoke.

“Can I help you?” That same voice was right by your shoulder. You swore your soul left your body as you jumped straight in the air, screaming. “Woah!”

“I’m sorry!” You squeaked, curling in on yourself, hands clasped tight to your chest. Eyes met almond shaped, hazel ones. 

_Oh no_. He’s gorgeous.

He leaned against the doorway, one foot propped up on the edge. Arms crossed over black fitted scrubs that stretched over defined pecs. Legs clothed in black scrub pants that cinched at the ankle and made his legs look even longer and more sculpted than they already were. He looked like one of those Instagram scrub models with smooth skin and a devilish smile. Eyes crinkled, hazel colored and gorgeous. Black hair tousled like he’d just gotten out of bed, a black fringe coming to fall over his right eye.

He looked like every wet dream you’d ever had. 

He cocked his head to the side, grin spreading wider. 

“You ok there?” And there was that voice again, now with a tinge of mirth. You short circuited for a second, frozen in place, eyes wide as you stared at him. His eyebrows rose, lips pressing together to hide a full on smile.

“Oh! Um! Yes!” You squeaked, curling farther down into yourself as you try to forcefully get your brain out of the gutter it wanted to crawl into. “S-sorry!”

“Don’t apologize,” He laughed, “and stop doing that.” He motioned towards you with a hand. “You look like you’re trying to make yourself tiny.”

“Oh r-right.” You straightened up, swallowing as you looked him in the eye, taking a breath. His gaze softened as he waited for you to speak. “I need to review a case.” You deserve an award for managing to make your voice come out even. 

“Then come on in,” He turned to move back into his reading room, motioning with a curl of his fingers for you to follow.

You stepped into the room with timid feet. It’s warmer in here and brighter, the sconces turned up, bathing the office in a warm glow. Three huge monitors oriented in portrait mode sat on a corner desk displaying images. A laptop crooned soft music next to the monitors with two open energy drinks set neatly next to the keyboard. The room smells faintly of ramen and you found the culprit sitting untouched next to the laptop. It felt welcoming.

He twirled the computer chair, dropping into it with a huff while whirling to face the screens.

“Alright,” He cracked his knuckles, giving you a smile as you came to stand next to him, leaning against the desk. “Whatcha got?”

You pulled out your patient list, rattling off the patient’s record number as the radiologist typed in the numbers diligently. He hummed as the system loads. He glanced at you, eyes flicking over you for a second.

“I’m Kuroo by the way, Tetsurou Kuroo.”

“Oh hello, um right nice to meet you.” You stuttered out your name. 

“Nice to meet you too.” His smile hadn’t faded at all. If anything, it’d gotten wider and more playful. “Tell me what’s up with this case.” He leaned back in his chair, fingers steepling as he rested his chin on the tips of his fingers. 

“Uh well, I thought you could read it and tell me what you think...” You fidgeted.

“I mean I could,” He chuckled, mouse wheel turning as he scrolled through thousands of images, eyes darting across the screen as the images scrolled one way then back. “But it’d be nice if you told me what you think is going on with the patient, clinically since I didn’t see the patient.”

“Oh right so...” You flicked through your papers frowning as you rattle out what was going on with the patient and why they had come in. A lot of stomach pains and stomach issues. You’d come to a conclusion but you hadn’t even told your seniors, knowing they’d shut it down instantaneously.

“That’s a lot of information but...what do you think?”

“What do I think?”

“Yeah, what do you think is going on?” 

You chewed on your lip as you glanced at the screen. He was still scrolling through but lazier and slower, pulling down other sets of images as he scrolled.

“Let’s simplify it.” He leaned back in his chair again. “You think this patient needs surgery?”

“Umm...y-yes,” You stuttered the answer out before you could bite it back. Your seniors would disagree.

“Why?”

“Uh...the patient looks like they have an obstruction so it would mean surgery.” 

He nodded along as you spoke, turning to look at you.

“I’d agree.” He grinned at you, chuckling as you frowned in disbelief.

“Really?” You asked incredulously.

“Really.” He pointed at the screen. “Think this is the problem area.”

“Oh, ok. Um thank you. There anything else that you see?” You look down at your papers, jotting down messy notes.

“Lots of small stuff but nothing emergent.” 

“Good.” You looked up to find him staring at you, head resting in his hand. His face was unreadable, his smile small but full of something you couldn’t describe. Your cheeks flush and you clench your papers tight against your chest. Whatever it was, it looked sexy. 

“Surgical intern right?”

“Yeah.” You answered.

“You want to do surgery?”

“Um, yeah, trauma.” He whistled at your answer and you gave a small smile, eyes dropping to the floor.

“That takes balls of steel.” You chuckled a bit, nodding, “so you’re strong under that shrinking exterior?” He asked.

“Um, well, I-I wouldn’t say that,” You shrunk a little, his eyes refusing to leave you.

“Don’t shrink like that.” He pauses for a minute before his face relaxes, something like a realization coming over him. “ _Chibi-chan_ ~” you flinched, standing up straight. You stared at him, eyes wide, mouth falling open. “What? You like it when I call you _Chibi-chan_.”

“I-I do not!” You protest, frowning.

“Oh?”

“I don’t!” You pressed your lips together. “At least address me by name!”

“So,” he mused, “there is a little fire under that scared kitty exterior.”

“Hey! I’m not scared!”

“You shouldn’t be. At least not when it comes to your decisions. You made the right call on this patient. Own it.” He crossed his arms over his chest, looking like he’d just won a prize.

“I-“ you shook your head. You didn’t know how to tell him that every decision made you panic. That it was terrifying having people’s lives in your hands and that you hadn’t learned how to deal with it yet. 

“Got any other patient’s you wanna go over?” 

“No,” You frowned.

“Then you might wanna go back to your team and discuss. Maybe go home after though,” He scanned your face. “You look exhausted.”

“I’ve been here for thirty hours.” You mumbled absently.

“Really? And your seniors didn’t send you home?” Kuroo asked offhandedly, reaching for the phone. 

“No, but I didn’t want to go either! I needed to do what’s right for the patient.” You spoke quickly, tripping over your words.

“Go sign out, _Chibi-chan_ and then go home. If I find out you’re still in the hospital in the next hour,” he waved the phone receiver towards you, “I won’t be happy.” 

You felt yourself pale. You didn’t want to upset him. It was a visceral reaction, where had that come from? You swallowed hard, nodding before darting out of the room on shaky feet. The sound of laughter chased you out of the dark room.

~~~

“I’m telling you, I don’t think this person needs the tube! He needs to go the OR now!” Nishinoya yelled, slamming a fist on the table.

“Well I’m telling you he _does_!” Tanaka yelled back. 

You flinched, curling in on yourself as the two yelled back and forth. This was the second time in less than four hours that the two mid level residents had started yelling. Your chief, Daichi was busy trying to calm them down with soft words.

“Come on now, both of you, this isn’t a soccer game.” Daichi yelled, eyebrow twitching. 

“Could I-“ 

“Noya I swear you don’t know your head from your ass! Look at the CT man!” Tanaka slapped the patient list on the table as he yelled louder. You sighed sinking further into the chair. The other people sitting in the small coffee shop attached to the hospital lobby kept giving your group horrified looks. You hid your face behind your hand, feeling your face go bright red. God this was _embarrassing_! And the three of them hadn’t let you get a word in edgewise.

You didn’t think the patient needed a tube or the OR. What he needed was the gastrointestinal (GI) doctors to come look at him and maybe get a more advanced imaging study or a less invasive procedure that GI could do. 

“Could you both-“ You were cut off, startled by Noya slamming a hand on the table.

“I’m telling you Tanaka you’re wrong!”

“You’re both wrong!” Daichi finally yelled. All three of you jumped at the senior’s raised voice. “Jesus _Christ_ it’s like trying to talk to three year olds! The patient needs GI to see him.” You roll your eyes, shaking your head. That’s what you had just been thinking! 

“I was trying to say that...” You muttered.

“What was that?” Daichi raised an eyebrow at you. 

“Nothing,” You sunk lower in your seat, He frowned and started picking up his stuff. 

“You know you should try imputing some ideas.” Tanaka slapped your shoulder, smiling wide. “I know you’re just starting out but it would be a good learning opportunity.” You felt yourself burning, white hot rage making your brain short circuit. Your mouth opened to say something but you shut it with a click, tamping down the bike that was threatening to spew forth. 

“Mmhmm,” You answered, pressing your lips together. Noya gave you a look as he got up to follow Daichi back towards the hospital. 

“Take your time, just be back before the hour.” Tanaka called out as he turned to leave.

“She’s too quiet man,” You hear Noya whisper and Tanaka shush him, their whispers growing softer. Your shoulders hike up as you seethe. It wasn’t like you wanted to be quiet but every time you had an idea there was that crippling fear of being wrong. It was terrifying. You didn’t know how they could be so sure of themselves, how they could bounce back whenever they spit something stupid out of their mouths.

A coffee slid into view and you sat up to find a black haired man sliding into the chair in front of you. 

Kuroo.

“Oh,” You gripped the coffee cup instinctively. 

“I hope you like your coffee black.” He smiled, relaxing back in his chair. 

“Hey you drink any and all coffee when you’re an intern.” You chuckled, tipping back the cup and sucking down the bitter liquid.

“Never say no to coffee,” he chuckled.

“Second rule of medicine.” You chimed.

“What’s the first?” His eyes were full of mirth.

“Don’t anger the nurses.” He laughed, nodding in agreement. 

“You should’ve said something back there.” His voice was soft. You smiled sadly down at the coffee cup, swirling the liquid.

“Yeah, probably.”

“Not probably. You should have.” 

“Well...” You chewed your lip, pulling it between your teeth. His eyes bore into you and you felt yourself wanting to curl up into yourself again but fight the urge. 

“Next time, you’re going to stand up for yourself and speak your mind.” 

“Eh,” You fidgeted with the cup, “I’ll try.”

You sat in silence for a bit, sipping your coffee as you tried to ignore his quiet gaze. He seemed to smile wider at the way you squirmed, taking a sip from his own coffee.

What he was thinking. Why was he so quiet? Was he thinking about how disappointing you were? Maybe questioning how you had made it this far with the amount of doubt swirling like white water rapids in your mind. He probably knew you were a fake, that you shouldn’t be here working with people this smart and-

“ _Chibi-chan_ ,” You fumbled your coffee, squeaking as it sloshed. You flushed, glancing up at him. His eyebrows raised as he tried hard not to laugh, shaking from the effort. “You good there?” 

“Y-Yup,” You wanted to slap yourself at the squeak that came out. “Um, I gotta go back, they’re probably gonna get mad if I’m late.” You stood jerkily. “Thanks for the coffee,” you gulped down the remnants.

“Let them be mad, you can stay here as long as you want.” He said easily.

“Still...” You trailed off, “I don’t wanna be late. Thanks again.” You waved, already scurrying to leave.

“Any time, _Chibi-chan_ ,” You shivered again as you quickly left the coffee shop, tamping down the heat that curled inside you every time he spoke.

~~~

He had no fucking right sounding that good. It wasn’t fricking fair. This had to be some kind of torture. Had to be. In some past life you had to have done something horrible for this man to keep appearing in the most inopportune places. Not like you didn’t seek him out to go over cases either. Nope, wrong bitch. That wasn’t you at all. 

“ _Lying Chibi-chan?_ ” You could just imagine him saying that, teasing you until you were a quivering, crying mess. “ _Come on admit it, you love it when I speak. Want me to growl in your ear until-”_ Your thighs rubbed together under the desk as you desperately try to listen to Kuroo go over the case for the conference. Joint radiology and surgery conference. A weekly affair and for some fricking reason, Kuroo was the one giving the radiology portion.

Cause someone upstairs just _hated_ you. 

Hazel eyes met yours like they’d done sporadically throughout the meeting. His lips seemed to turn up a little. The smile and the way his eyelids dropped, It was like he knew what you were thinking about. It wasn’t possible that he knew but still, you hunch over your desk more, trying vainly to disappear.

“What do you think about this case?” Your attending called your name and you sat up. Fuck! Dammit! The older man gave you a bored look as you shuffled your papers. 

“Oh um. Well, with the pathology that this is probably just a run of the mill infection. If we just treat this medically then-“

“Nonsense!” The older man waved a hand at you and a few of your co-residents started murmuring, chuckling between themselves.

“But doctor-“

“You clearly weren’t paying attention,” the attending scoffed. “It’s obviously a inflammatory condition.” He crossed his arms, looking at you expectantly, waiting for you to cave. Your eyes glanced at Kuroo who was staring at you with a frown.

He probably thought you were stupid. Probably agreed with the attending. There was a hollow feeling in your belly as you stared down at the papers and nodded, murmuring an apology and agreeing with the attending.

The conference moved on but you could barely hear anything over the roaring humiliation. It was loud in your head even as you avoided the radiologist’s eyes. You knew he was probably disappointed and seeing that would just make you feel worse.

People start shuffling out of their seats, signaling the end of the conference. You picked up your papers, stuffing them in the myriad of pockets that lined your white coat as you shuffled off after your senior residents.

“I’ll see you all upstairs, Imma grab a coffee,” You motioned towards the coffee shop. Nishinoya gave you a nod before picking up the pace to catch up with Tanaka. 

You were the last one to leave the conference room, sighing as you shuffled out the room already thinking about the coffee you were gonna order. Maybe something sweet cause it was turning into one of those days. You round a corner and a hand darted out to grab your arm. You yelped as you were tugged into a dim corridor and slammed against the wall. 

A figure crowded your space as you looked up with wide eyes to meet the ones you had been avoiding the second half of the conference. The way he stared at you, lips downturned and eyes narrowed had you cowering. Fuck. He looked angry as fuck.

“I thought we talked about this, _Chibi-chan_ ,” His growl vibrated through you as he slammed one arm next to your head. 

He crowded in further. His body was heavy against you, face far too close to your own. Every daydream you’d had came rushing back, vivid and loud in your brain. There was a tiny part of you that wanted him to close the inches of distance between you and devour you. 

It wasn’t so small though. Frankly, it was pretty much all of you but you weren’t about to admit that.

“I’m starting to think,” He hissed, “you like being dismissed and ignored. I think you like being this submissive demure little thing.” You shivered when a hand trailed up your side. “You’re weak and helpless, just waiting for someone to barge in and ravage you.” 

His voice sent hundreds of visions of him through your brain, all of them dark, heated and full of pleasure. The thought of him ravaging you, marking you, claiming you, it made you clench. Thighs rubbing together absently to relieve the pressure building in your gut.

“You like that?” His voice was barely a whisper by your ear. Your breath hitched. “Bet you’re thinking about me fucking you.” His breath ghosted across your skin. His fingers rose higher, accidentally running over your clothed nipple and you have to bite back a whine. He stared at you, drinking up every little reaction, filing everything away.

Shit! Shit shit shit. You swallowed a moan, eyes darting around him to look down the empty hall. God yes, your mind was already doing half the work, imagining what he’d sound like as he pounded into you without a care for anything or anyone that might walk by but dammit if you didn’t want a little more fricking privacy. 

“Such a slut. I bet you’re like this with anyone who takes charge.” His fingers drifted lazily to your hip, pulling you forward to force your legs apart with his knee. The motion had you grinding on his thigh making you groan, head dropping to his shoulder. The pressure was heavenly torture. Just what you needed and not enough as your hips twitch, searching for friction. His words though jarr you. You weren’t a fucking slut, at least not for anyone. No not-

He pulled you down harder and every rational thought scattered on a heated gasp. 

“Humping my thigh like a horny slut. Just want to get off don’t you?” He barked out a dark laugh, “Want to get off in this hallway so anyone can see you being a little whore.” You groaned, gripping his shoulders, a war inside you. One part loved the dirty talk but the other...the other was fuming and chomping at the bit. It was fucking delicious the way he was crooning filthy words in your ears but you didn’t know if he meant what he was saying or if this was just some game he was playing, quite literally fucking with the new intern.

“Can’t fucking answer, little slut? Maybe you are just a dumb little-“

You snapped, hands colliding with his chest as you pushed him away. He started, stumbling back while blinking at you in surprise. 

You didn’t know if it’s the fact that you’ve slept five hours in the last two days or if it was the constant demeaning comments or the fact that you’d take anyone, _anyone_ else calling you dumb but not him. From him it wouldn’t fly. You’d had just about _enough_.

“I’m not fucking _dumb_ ,” You hissed, righting yourself, eyes flashing. “Fuck you.” You spat out, shaking. 

You both stood there for a second, him staring owlishly at you and you quaking like a leaf. A rush of mortified humiliation roared through you. Fuck! He was fricking playing! It was a game. Your cheeks burned as you stumbled away from him.

“I- I’m sorry!” You stammered.

“Woah! Hey wait!”

You didn't wait as you bolt down the hallway, nearly sprinting in your quest to leave.

~~~

You braved the basement again after triple checking that Kuroo was not on that night. It was a fricking requirement to go talk to the radiologist as per the attending. You’d pleaded with your seniors to go instead of sending you but they were having none of that. So down you went, grumbling the whole way. 

You slipped into the dark rooms with easy steps, already knowing the layout and avoiding the tripping hazards. 

“Can I help you?” A voice called out as you passed a trio of computer screens. You stopped and turned to meet golden cat-like eyes. He cocked his head to the side. 

Cat. He looked like a cat. If cats could turn into humans this is what they would look like. His eyes were upturned and narrow set in a small elvish face. Two toned hair, dark roots with blonde ends hung around his face. 

“Hi,” You fidgeted, introducing yourself. 

“Hi, I’m Kenma,” He stared at you, face impassive. “You need something?”

“Um I was looking to go over a study,” You smiled. 

“What’s the name of the patient?” He typed in the name quickly, humming as he pulled up the study. “Oh hey, the radiologist who read this is still here, let me take you to him.” He stood and walked around the computer.

“W-wait!” You called out as he hurried down the cramped hallway. Dread filled you. You knew who read the study. Crap! “Wait! There’s no need for that!” 

The man glanced back at you, confused before continuing. He pushed open a door.

“Kuroo,” He called out and your stomach fell. You peeked around him watching the black haired doctor whirl around, spinning the microphone on its cord as he looked over towards the door.

“Pudding head!” He grinned as the two toned haired man rolled his eyes. “You brought Chibi-chan!” Kuroo grinned wide at you.

You flushed red, one hand coming to grip your upper arm as you laughed nervously. Dammit did he have to say that in front of this other doc? You didn’t need to be shivering in front of an audience. Kenma glanced between the two of you questioningly, motioning between you. 

“Chibi-chan?” He asked.

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“O-ok,” Kenma turned to leave, giving you a curious look before shuffling away.

“Come in!” He motioned for you to walk in the room. “It’s been busy today so maybe close the door.” 

“There’s n-no need for that, you’re probably leaving. Um, I’m sorry. I-“

“You apologize a lot,” Kuroo interrupted.

“I get told that a lot,” You sighed. “Listen, I don’t wanna bother you, I wanted someone else to review the case-“

“You didn’t like my read?” He arched a brow, crossing his arms over his chest while leaning back in the chair.

“No! No,” You waved your hands, trying to back track. “It’s just...” You trailed off, scrambling to come up with a reason that wasn’t just ‘I’m fricking so mortified by my reaction but can we please do that again and can it finish with me cumming on your cock?’ Fuck. You felt your cheeks heat as you shook your head to dispel the thought. Fucking tired brain meant horny brain. This was not going to end well. He probably didn’t even want to have anything to do with you. Not after what had happened. He probably thought you really were an idiot and-

“You know you have a very expressive face.” He said softly, bringing you out of your spiral of thoughts. 

“O-oh, really?” You asked.

“Yeah, your anxiety is plastered there like a neon sign,” he smiled as you blushed again. “Come inside, shut the door and let’s go over this case ok? I won’t bite, promise.”

Might want him to bite though. You shook your head again, hoping he didn’t see how you bit your lip before you turned to close the door with a click.

“Let me finish this and I’ll help you out.” He looked around the small office, “sorry there isn’t another chair.”

“That’s ok,” You hummed. He pulled the microphone close to his lips, clicking the on button before murmuring into the receiver. 

You felt yourself relax, looking away from him as you listened to him croon into the microphone. A dictaphone, you had been corrected. His voice was soothing when he wanted it to be. Lulling and gentle, like waves on a beach. You’d just started your shift but you were running on empty most days. Typical life of a surgical intern. Your head lolled to the side as you rest it against one of the monitors.

“You tired?”

“Mm,” You grunted in response, eyes slipping shut. Between the whispered smoke of his voice and the warmth of the monitors you swore you could sleep right there.

“You can pass out if you need to.” He said softly.

“No, no.” You straightened, arms stretching above your head as your back cracks, scrub top lifting to brush against your navel. His eyes darted over, widening for a second before they snapped back to the screen. “I need to go over a case.”

“You know the drill.” He looked at you expectantly as you pulled a folded up piece of paper from your pocket, rattling off the numbers for him. He pulled up the study, scanning the images quickly. Something passed through his eyes, lips pressing together. He looked up at you, face unreadable. “What’s your question?”

“Well, um, do you think this is resectable?”

“Like can this mass be surgically removed? No, I don’t think so.” 

“Oh ok,” You gripped your paper, swaying side to side before moving to leave. 

“Stay for a minute,” He moved to sit in front of you, legs caging you in.

“I’m- I really should go...”

“I’m sorry for the other day,” he said. “I shouldn’t have pushed you like that. Shouldn’t have come on to you like that. There’s no excuse.” His apology was heartfelt, face remorseful. You nodded.

“It’s ok, really.”

“It isn’t, you don’t have to accept something you don’t like just to please me.” He rose to his feet.

“No, I know but-” You chewed on your lip, trying to squash down the truth threatening to spill from your lips.

“But what?” His voice dropped to a murmur. He was in your space again, not as close as the last time but enough that your body felt hyper aware of him standing in front of him. “Tell me.”

“I just...I,” You swallowed, stopping your words again. He watched you, scanning your face even as you made a point not to meet his eyes. Something had to give you away because his hand reached up slipping along your jaw to move a lick of hair behind your ear. His touch did something to your brain, it had you instantly blurting out what’s on your mind. “I liked it.” Your eyes finally drifted up to look at him.

His grin was triumphant, eyes crinkling as he leaned in, legs coming to part yours. Every place he touched is electric. The fabric rubbed against your inner thighs while his fingers touched teasingly against your ear, his other hand hovered over your hip as he leaned on the desk. 

“Did you now, _Chibi-chan_?” You shivered at the pet name. “Liked being called a slut?”

“Yes,” You hissed, hands coming to trace over the v of his scrub top, dipping underneath to touch his tanned skin. It’s as soft as it looks, warm and inviting and you have the sudden urge to bite and suck. _Mark him_. You push that thought down, focusing on the feel of him under your hands. “But only...only when you say it.”

“Really?” He flashed a possessive look, pupils widening. “Only my needy little slut.” You nodded, his fingers trailing back to grip your jaw, tilting you up so you can stare into his eyes. “Perfect.” He purrs, dipping down to brush a feather light kiss to your lips. “I’ve been dreaming of kissing you,” he murmured, dropping softer and softer kisses as you leaned into the slide of his skin, drunk on the soft touches. “Let me.” His words are a prayer against your skin.

“Please,” You whisper against his lips. “I want it.” You voiced your desire and it was like a dam broke.

His lips are on you, mouth open, groaning as he took control, a hand snaking around your back to yank you forward, other hand dipping down the front of your scrub top to push away your bra. You’re not much better, lifting his scrub top to run fingers over heated skin, feeling every inch of him. He groaned into your mouth when you flick past his nipple.

“Taste divine,” he murmured, pulling away. You’re both gasping, flushed, hands still moving and sliding exploring even as he pulls you flush against him, letting you grind against him. You can feel him hard against you as he lets you hump him. “Bet your pussy tastes just as good.” You whine, dropping your head to his shoulder. “You’d like that wouldn’t you, _Chibi-chan_? Have me eat you out here like the desperate little slut you are for me. Tongue fuck you until you’re biting back screams so the whole hospital doesn’t hear.”

“Yes,” you gasp, eyes widening as he slid down your body coming to kneel in front of you.

“Want me to growl into your pussy,” He nuzzled against your thigh, hands coming to grip the elastic of your pants, pulling them down to bunch at your knees. He blew warm air against your aching pussy, laughing when you shudder. “I know you like my voice, _Chibi-chan_. Think I didn’t notice you quaking every time I call you that?” His tongue peeked out to swipe a lazy stripe along the cotton of your panties, watching the fabric darken as he teased you. 

“Fuck,” you groaned when he pressed his tongue against you, flat and thick against your sex. The heat drove you nuts and the fabric rubbing against you only made you buck against his face. 

“Needy. Little. _Slut_.” He pushed the fabric to the side before lapping up your juices. The slurps are pornographic and echoed in the small room. A small part of you prayed that no one is left in the rest of the department to hear you break apart. He pressed his lips to you and sucked hard, forcing every rational thought out of your brain. Your fingers tangled in his hair as you pushed your pussy closer to his tongue.

“I knew it. Divine.” He murmured, tracing his tongue up to wrap around your clit. He tugged on it with his teeth and you feel yourself clench as you bite back a shriek, fingers spasming in his hair. Two fingers slid and pressed along your slit before pushing in slow and tortuous, scissoring slightly before closing and pulling back out only to thrust back in. 

“K-Kuroo! Oh! Oh fuck!” You whimpered, head tossing back to hit the wall. 

“I can feel you clenching,” he said in that voice so low and dark, It vibrated through your clit and you have to physically hold yourself back from bucking straight into his face. “ _Chibi-chan_.”

“Fuck!” You cry out, mouth hanging open as he continued spreading you open on his fingers, teasing your clit. 

“You’re such a needy little slut, drenching my hand with your slick. Can’t get enough.” He talked and talked, every word punctuated with every curl of his fingers against a spot inside you that had you gasping and threatening to explode. 

“I’m going to cum!” You whine, high pitched and desperate.

“Then cum for me, baby, cum on daddy’s tongue.”

Your eyes popped open, swiveling down to look at him in shock. He grinned up at you, diabolical. Your walls clenched as you unravel, mouth open on a silent scream as you squirted on his waiting tongue, pulsing and pulsing around his fingers, riding out the waves of your orgasm. He milked you for everything you had with his tongue and his fingers until you’re whimpering, fingers tugging on his hair from overstimulation.

“But you taste so good,” he murmured against you, licking languidly, fingers still massaging your walls. “I could eat you out here forever, have you drooling on my desk until you can’t think of anything else but being stuffed with my-“

Your beeper started screeching and your soul nearly left your body. Kuroo jerked back as he stared at the offending black brick on your belt. God fucking dammit! You scrambled on the desk, watching him scooch back only to stop and stare at him.

“Oh,” he chuckled sheepishly. “Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

He’d made a mess of himself, a faint wet patch on his black scrubs, adjusting himself. Your cheeks heat again for the millionth time. He- he jerked himself off while...eating...eating you out?! Why was that hot? 

“I-I-“ you started, mouth opening and closing, searching for words.

“You go answer your page.” He gave another laugh, rising from his knees. “Oh wait, first, give me your number.”

“My what?” You stood on shaky legs, shimming into your pants while smoothed your clothes down.

“Fucked you that good? Can’t think straight?”

“Um,” you fidgeted nervously.

“Cellphone, _Chibi-chan_ ,” you ignored the smile he gave you when you shivered, rattling off your phone number as he opened the door to let you out. 

“Let me know if you wanna continue this.” He stopped you at the door, a hand on the frame physically stopping you. “I want you to ask for it.” You looked up at him before looking back down at the floor and biting your lip.

“Don’t have to answer now, go do your job.” You gave him a frown before ducking under his arm and darting off. 

Yeah sure, your job. As if that wasn’t going to be ten times more difficult with the images of him between your legs eating you out like a man starved. 

A message dinged on your phone and you don’t have to look to know it was Kuroo. He sent a simple winky face. You stuffed your phone in your pocket and do not think of him and his tongue and those fingers of his.

_Chibi-chan_.

You definitely don’t think of him saying that either. Nope.

~~~

It took you a week of nearly sleepless nights peppered with dreams of a dark haired doctor for you to cave and seek him out. The moment you needed to find him, it seemed he was nowhere to be found. The other radiologist, Kenma, looked at you confused when you tried to find him one night saying he was on vacation. You almost gave up trying to find him until you’re in the coffee shop, bag on your shoulder as you grabbed a coffee before heading home. Home meant a silent, dark studio. Mostly empty and cold from the chill that creeped in, seeping in through the seams. 

Wouldn’t be cold if he was there. No it’d probably be sweltering, hot and sweaty and filled with rhythmic noises. 

“Is that all?” The cashier asked, pulling you out of your daydream. Shit. You rubbed your eye, nodding, pushing a few rumpled bills before grabbing your coffee and shuffling towards the exit. There was still a huge textbook you were working through which meant that sleep had to wait at least a few hours. 

You stumbled out of the exit, yawning as you headed towards the parking lot, tugging on your jacket as the bite of the early autumn air hit your skin. Your breath came out in a soft puff as you hurried towards your destination. The faster you got to your car the faster you could turn on your heater. 

“You’re in a hurry,” a voice piped up next to you. You glance to the side and do a double take. Kuroo smiled at you, wide, eyes crinkling. He looked pleased with himself at the way you blushed. He’s dressed in dark jeans and a simple grey button up shirt untucked, sleeves rolled up to expose the muscles of his forearms. The cold apparently didn’t phase him at all. A messenger bag hung from his shoulder, one hand gripping the strap of it loosely, “You on your way to your car?”

“Um,” You said, stumbling to a stop on the sidewalk. “Yeah, I just got off.”

“Nice!” He looked at your coffee. “Planning on staying up?”

“Yeah,” you shook the coffee absently, eyes focused on the nuances of his expression. “Yeah I was.” 

“Mm,” He murmured, “what were you planning on doing?” His eyes opened a little and the darkness in them had your heart doing flips. _Fuck_. 

“Well I _was_ planning on studying,” You shut your mouth with a click, standing there staring at him. _But_...it hung in the air, unsaid but as loud as the sound of sirens. 

“Oh were you?” He cocked his head to the side. “You know, I’m decently good at anatomy.” 

“I’d hope you would be,” Your voice came out a little too breathless, “given what you do.”

“Could help you with that.” An offer, a subtle question. He wasn’t going to make the decision for you. No, you’d have to walk into this of your own volition. He simply was extending his hand out figuratively and waiting. 

You never were one to make rational decisions on little sleep.

“I could use a little help,” Your voice was barely a rasp.

“That’s a yes then, _Chibi-chan_?”

“Yes,” You felt yourself tremble, tumbling down a road that had no visible end but promised something that you found yourself desperately wanting. 

It seemed signing a deal with the devil doesn’t end with fires erupting or being dragged into hell. No, it ended with Kuroo’s smile widening before he turned to head towards the smaller parking lot, closer to the hospital. 

“H-hey,” You called out, jogging to keep up with his longer stride. “W-we-“

“My place,” He answered simply. “I have a few anatomy textbooks,” His eyes flashed with something. You had a feeling he wasn’t talking about books at all. 

“I um,” You furrowed your eyebrows. 

“What’s the matter, _Chibi-chan_? Scared I’m going to devour you whole?” His grin is salacious, a chuckle escaping when you flush. This man had you red faced so often it was becoming your natural skin color. 

“No,” You pout, “I’m not.” 

“Good then, shall we?” He pushes through a door leading to the stairs, climbing them easily as you trudged behind him. You huffed slightly as you skip up the steps reaching the third floor. Kuroo hummed as he pulled at the messenger bag on his side

You meandered behind him, looking him up and down. God his shoulders were broad, stretching the shirt just enough that you got the barest hint of the lean muscles underneath. You glanced down his body, cursing the makers of whatever fucking brand of jeans he was wearing. He had a nice ass and it was even more defined by the dark fabric. Dammit. He glanced back at you and you quickly look up at the ceiling with a frown. Nope nope. Not going to get caught eyeing him like he was a whole dessert. The look he gave you told you that you haven’t been slick at all. Dammit all. 

“The ceiling that interesting?” He murmured, pulling out a set of keys from his bag. Crap. You bit your lip, fingers coming up to rub at the bridge of your nose. Damn sleep deprived mind and all the horny thoughts that were multiplying like bunny rabbits. Why did you want to slap his ass? Why? 

The beeper of a car chimed as Kuroo came to open the passenger side door of a black Tesla. 

“Really?” You deadpanned. 

“What do you mean really?” He motioned expectantly and you sigh, slinging your own bag onto the floor of the car and dropping into the seat. He shut the door with a click before opening the back door, placing his messenger bag in the back before moving around the car to slide into the driver’s seat.

“Of course you have a Tesla.” You muttered. All the attendings had Teslas. Something about the newness of the car had them all flocking to it. 

“It’s a nice car.” He defended, pressing on the brake before pulling out of the parking space.

“Overrated,” You murmured. 

“Don’t be jealous, you’ll be able to afford one soon.” He glided around other cars in near silence, the car speeding up in fluid motions.

“Not soon enough,” You leaned your head into your palm, staring out the window at the passing buildings, the sun already set but the sky still glowing with a faint orange light that painted everything in soft hues. 

You both fell into silence as he sped through city streets. Grey concrete blurred into a seamless color as he moved further into the more affluent area of downtown filled with high rises and apartments that cost an arm and a leg. 

“Why were you at the hospital?” You ask.

“Hmm?” He said distractedly.

“Why were you at the hospital? Dr. Kenma had said you were off for the next few days.”

“Oh, I dropped him off. We’d been playing volleyball and he needed a ride to work.” He pointed towards the back seat. You peeked back to see a duffle bag and a volleyball sliding around with every turn of the car.

“Volleyball?”

“Yeah, we used to be pretty good,” His eyes grew distant, his smile becoming nostalgic. “We actually played professional for a few years before we decided to go back to school.”

“Seriously?” He nodded, “That’s actually pretty cool.” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty cool,” he winked at you, earning himself an eye roll.

He pulled into a parking garage, swiping at a badge holder before driving through towards the back of the lot. He parked in a spot near the back, turning the car off before opening his door. You scurried after him, biting your lower lip as he took easy steps towards the elevator. 

This was uncharted territory, the terror and excitement warred inside you until your thoughts were a swirling mess. Mechanically you followed him into the elevator, completely distracted, you missed the way he looked at you. 

You come to when you stop in front of his apartment door, confused. The ride up the elevator and the walk down the hall was a blur. He pushed open the door and let you walk in first.

Of course his place was huge. You sighed, glancing around the sprawling living room bathed in shadows and illuminated by the city lights. 

“Just drop your bag anywhere, hang up your coat,” He motioned towards the corner of the entrance. Kuroo didn’t bother with the lights, closing the door behind you before sliding past you, a hand brushing against the small of your back before he headed towards an entrance and disappeared.

“You want to study or no?” You heard him call out. For a second you shift on your feet before every thought in your head said, in a chorus, to fuck it. You shrugged off your bag and jacket, tossing them haphazardly before following where he’d gone on swift feet. A door sat ajar at the end of a long hallway. He’s standing by the doorway, hand on the door, blocking you from entering.

“If we’re going to study, I need to know if you know some...basics,” he said.

“Basics?”

“Yeah, you seem so...vanilla and yet,” he stared down at you. “I don’t think you are.”

“Oh,” You caught his drift, shrinking a bit under his gaze, rubbing at your arm. “Um, well I wouldn’t say I’m experienced but I know somethings.”

“Oh? So if we start _studying_ ,” He grinned when you gave him a look, “And you don’t like what I do what are you going to say?”

“Red,” You sighed. “Green for go, yellow to slow down.” He looked surprised for a second.

“I won’t overwhelm you tonight. We’ll start off slow, easy.” He reached out as his voice pulled you in, his skin warm against yours. “An introductory course.” 

“Oh?” Your breath hitched a little when he moved towards you, crowding you towards the wall making you tip your head back to keep staring into his eyes.

“I think you’ll like it.” He leaned down, lips brushing against your cheek. “You can stop me any time.” His hands rubbing small circles over the fabric of your scrubs. You thank every diety in existence that you had changed into a new pair and showered before leaving the hospital. 

His lips were soft, trailing along your skin. Fingers trailed lower until they hit the hem of your shirt and delved under. 

“Light, Chibi-chan?” The drop one his voice sends a delicious shiver through you. His eyes darkened at the way you relax into his touch.

“Green,” You murmured. 

He doesn’t waste a moment, drowning you in a kiss, tongue delving in to taste you. His hands are tugging and running over your back, lifting your shirt. You broke away with a gasp only to have your shirt tugged up and over, thrown to the floor before he was back on you, devouring you. You feel your bra come undone in an instant, moving to push the straps down, flicking away the offending piece of clothing. 

“Desperate.” He murmured against your lips, pulling back and reveling in the way you chase after him, panting, hands fisting in his button down shirt, trying to tug him back. 

He tasted too good to be real. Minty and refreshing, a temptation to fulfill every one of your desires. He was intoxicating from his taste to the faint smell of cologne and whatever soap he’d used to shower. Everything about him was pushing all rational thought out of your head.

“Already moaning like a whore.” A thumb traced your swollen bottom lip, his own lips parted, a tongue peaking out to lick his lips. 

His hand moved away to cup just under your ass, lifting until you were up in the air. You squeaked, wrapping your arms around his neck as you were hoisted up and pressed against the wall.

“Wrap your legs around me,” You obeyed, clenching your thighs around him. “Just like that.” You whined at the way he growled the words so deep you can almost feel it vibrate through your skin. He bent down, your breasts so close to his face. “Lesson one,” he flicked his tongue over your nipple.

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” A moan ripped from your throat, head tossing back to bang against the wall. 

“Some women can cum just from having their nipples played with,” he hummed, brushing his tongue against your quickly hardening nipple. “You were so responsive when I touched you accidentally.” He swiped your nipple, toying with it between his teeth. “I wanna see if it’s true. I wanna see you cum, Chibi-chan.”

You screwed your eyes shut as he bit and sucked. He bit down, running his tongue over your nipple and your breasts repeatedly. You buried your fingers in his hair, holding on for dear life. He played with you like he has infinite time, only switching to your other breast when the first is swollen and heavy, nipple taut and hard. You whimpered when he toyed with your oversensitive bud with soft touches, working your other nipple with his tongue. You grind against his abdomen, feeling him hard under you. The friction isn’t enough, it isn’t enough to quench the aching, empty need. 

“I can’t!” You whimpered, eyes screwed shut, tears on your lashes as you tug on his hair. You cry out when he nipped at your breast. “God, I can’t! I can’t!”

“I don’t like that phrase,” he chastised, “I think you can.”

“Torture,” You didn’t, “This is torture!” 

“Is it?” He dropped his hand to your thigh, gripping you hard before yanking you harder against him. The pressure against your aching sex sudden and jarring. You can’t help the drowned scream that ripped out. “I think you like it, slut.” You sobbed, grinding against him. “If you need to stimulate that greedy pussy of yours then grind on me like the needy little whore you are.” 

His words spun in your head as he went back to nipping and sucking. The stimulation has your mind spiraling down, dropping into a space where all you want is to beg for more and more and _more_. Anything to keep drowning in ecstasy.

Your moans were pornographic as you hump him, so horny and overwhelmed that you don’t care about anything else but cumming. 

“Needy little slut. Can’t even do this one thing right,” You whimpered when he nipped again. You’re pulled so taut that the tiniest thing threatened to send you over. 

“I want to! I want to! Fuck! I want to!” You grind down harder, needing the release that was so tantalizingly close.

“Then cum, cum for daddy, _Chibi-chan_ . Cum like a _good girl._ ” The combination of his words, his tongue and his fingers along with the pressure against your clit has you cumming with a wail, feeling yourself clench and throb as wave after wave of pleasure hit you.

Your world tilted as he pulled you away from the wall and laid you down on the bed. Your breathing came in short, staccato gasps. He rubbed at your hands, fingers uncurling from their death grip on his hair as you brought them up to flop over your face. Your orgasm had you fuzzy and you allowed him to slip your pants off, leaving you in only your soft cotton panties.

“Lesson number two,” He murmured. Your eyes had drifted shut but they popped open when he nuzzled against the wet fabric. 

“Wha-“ You didn’t have time to finish your thought as he ran his tongue against you, tasting your juices through your underwear. 

“Your every reaction, the way you drenched your panties, the way your walls relax when you’re aroused.” He stretched the fabric tight and pushed it aside, rubbing fingers over your slit. “Is all in preparation to take my cock.” You groaned. “You’re built for pleasure and to please. Specifically,” His voice got lower, dark as he growled, finally reaching up to pull your panties off. “You were made to please _me_.” 

“Oh god!” You moaned, hand fisting and covering your mouth as he pressed the flat of his tongue against you moving up to suck on your clit. “It’s sensitive!”

“Of course it is,” He pulled back, fingers coming up to play with your wet folds. He pushed one finger in, slow and torturous. Swallowing up the way you clenched around the intrusion, back arching. “Nerve endings fried and spent but that just makes the pleasure that much better.” He chuckled at your cry. 

Every press of his tongue against your clit and every thrust of his fingers is burning against your skin. You arched into his touch, wanting more of the delicious pain pleasure. He thrusted two fingers in scissoring slow before drawing back and thrusting in again. Over and over until you’re bucking against his hand and his face. Your hands fist in your own hair as a litany of moans filled the room, a chorus to the wet sounds of his fingers thrusting and the obscene slurps of his tongue against your pussy. 

“You’re gonna cum for me, Chibi-chan.”

“ _Yes_ ! _Yes_ !” You pressed the heels of your hands against your closed eyes, sobbing at the intense pleasure. “Yes fuck! So close!” You took a breath, every restraint snapping. “Daddy! Daddy please! Let me cum! _Pleeease_!”

He sucked hard at your clit, growling as he thrust in hard, curling his fingers to hit your pleasure spot. Everything breaks apart as your eyes roll back, cumming hard. He keeps thrusting his fingers into your clenching sex until you’re mewling. 

For a blissful handful of seconds you float in a hazy warmth, basking in the way your body felt light and boneless. 

“If you think I’m done, you haven’t been paying attention,” His laugh was diabolical as he flipped you around, suddenly on your stomach, legs dangling over the edge.

“K-Kuroo?” You looked back, yelling when a hand cracked firm against your ass. 

“Try again, Chibi-chan,” You blinked, brain working in slow mode. You screamed again when he spanked hard against your other cheek. 

“Daddy!” You bit out. 

“Lesson three,” You groaned, head dropping to the mattress. You aren’t ready when his voice came from just next to your ear, that deep sound that had your brain melting. “Going to teach you that you’re mine.” 

You whimpered when you felt the head of his fat cock, rubbing against your folds, the sound turning into a drawn out moan when he started pushing in slow. 

“Fuck,” he cursed, thrusting in small, movements. “Fuck, Chibi-chan, you’re so fucking tight.” His laugh was rough as he sank into you, inch by slow inch. He was breaking you apart, reshaping you to fit the shape of his cock. The way he was stretching you was delicious and maddening. You could do nothing but take exactly what he was giving you. 

“Going to milk me dry. Fuck! Your pussy is drenched.” He drew back only to slam in again. “Fuck, taking all of me in that little needy hole.” You buried your head in the mattress, sniffling as he fucked into you. “Can you feel how deep I’m going, _Chibi-chan_? Feel me against your walls? Fuck you’re clenching down so hard,” He groaned loud, a hand coming to grip your hair, yanking you up. 

You let out a yell, mouth hanging open, drooling and crying. A wrecked mess. Eyes unseeing, mind blank. He was hitting a spot inside that had you feeling a bone deep, aching pleasure. 

“God if you keep clenching like that,” he cursed low, angling deeper, thrusting harder. “Tight and wet, fucking perfect.” He rambled, groaning as he used you like little more than a sex toy for his pleasure. 

He yanked you up, hand slithering around your middle, still pulling back your head down you arch prettily for him. He fucked up into you, bouncing you up and down. 

“Who’s are you?” He mouthed at your neck, teeth grazing before biting down hard, sucking a mark as you whimper. 

“Yours! Yours Daddy, yours!” Your head lolled back, the pleasure maddening, already building back up so close to another orgasm. 

“My slut, only mine.” He bit marks into your skin. 

He reached down to play with your oversensitive clit, sparking the slow burning pleasure into a full blown inferno. 

“Please! I’m gonna-I need to! Let me cum! Please! Daddy!”

“Cum on my cock, Chibi-chan.” 

You clenched down on him, milking him as your mouth dropped open in a scream. He groaned as you came, gushing around him as he fucked through your orgasm. Finally slamming in deep and cumming with a groan muffled as he buried his head in your neck.

He dropped to his knees on the bed, carefully laying you down on the comforter. You breathed heavy, shaking from the overstimulation, eyes slipping shut as utter exhaustion overtakes you.

“You ok?” He brushed sweaty locks of hair from your temple. You grumbled, cracking open an eye to give him a look.

“ _Mmph_ ,” You mumble, reaching up to grab a pillow and pull it under your head. 

“Take that as a yes.” You nodded, sighing as he pet your head. You looked at him and realized he hadn’t even gotten undressed. His shirt was ruffled, jeans undone. His face was still flushed and eyes dark, hair even more mused than normal. 

Fucking gorgeous you think, yawning, and you probably look like a mess.

“I’m going to grab you some water.” 

“‘Kay,” You answered, watching him get up, righting his clothes before walking out of the room.

“You can get some rest before we continue.”

“Continue?!” You lifted from the bed, blinking owlishly. Your only response was a promising laugh as Kuroo padded off to the kitchen.

~~~

You tensed your shoulders as you tried not to scream and cry, foot shaking in the air, legs crossed, arms crossed. Everything was held together by your sheer force of will as you sat there.

Angry and pissed and hurt. 

The phone rang and you picked it up with more force than needed.

“What?!” You snapped.

“Wow,” the voice on the other end said in surprise. “Don’t be so happy to greet me, Chibi-chan.” 

You let out a pent up breath, leaning forward in your seat as you forced yourself to calm. Kuroo. It was Kuroo. Still, the anger was pent up and gnawing at you to rip anyone’s head clean off their shoulders.

“Sorry,” You bit the word, tasting like bile on your tongue. “It’s been a day.”

“Oh?” He asked, voice a soft murmur. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No,” You bit out before letting out another sigh, sprawling on the desk, arm extended out to play with the wiring behind the monitors. “Kinda, I don’t know.”

“Did you let someone walk all over you again?” 

“I didn’t _let_ them,” You growled.

“Oh really? Then tell me what happened.”

You bite your lip replaying the conversation with Daichi and fuming. He’d been so kind as he basically ignored you and your assessment when he’d agreed and praised Nishinoya’s plan. Which had been your plan. The asshole had stolen your assessment and then regurgitated it as his own. You rubbed at your face again. He hadn’t meant to do it, you knew he hadn’t but still. It hurt and you hadn’t said anything in your defense. Per usual. You’d just bitten your tongue and stayed silent. It was getting tiring as hell.

“I let someone walk all over me again,” You finally admitted. “Fucking hate it.”

“Then stop letting it happen.”

“I fucking know that, it’s just,” You bite your lip, tching and sitting back in the chair, exasperated. 

“The only one stopping you is you,” His voice was light, trying not to upset you further. 

“I know that.”

“Then let me repeat it, you can do it.” He said, his voice dropped low. You shivered at the change in tone, body relaxing. He really did have an effect on you, body reacting unconsciously. 

“You sound nice,” You murmured, shifting the chair idly with your feet.

“Thank you, I’m glad you’re a fan.” He chuckled. He sounded comfortable and relaxed, definitely not like he was speeding through his work list.

“Where are you?” You spun in your chair, eyeing the closed door to the computer room where you hid to write your notes. 

“Home,” He yawned loudly, “I was off today.”

“I wonder what having an off day feel like,” You mused, a hint of jealousy tracing your voice. 

“Like heaven,” He laughed when you growled at him. “I like it when you’re mad, you sound adorable.”

“I bite,” You answered back, giggling a little. He had a way of making you forget everything happening around you and focus solely on him. Thoughts of the situation from before floated away on a cloud.

“Sounds like a fun time,” He chuckled. The laughter slowly died as you felt your cheeks heat at the thought of marking up his body with your marks. He’d probably look gorgeous covered in little bruises. You shifted in your seat, eyeing the door cautiously before turning back to the desk. 

“What are you thinking about?” He asked.

“Not much of anything. You made me forget why I was angry.”

“I have that effect on you?”

“Yeah, you know you do. Could make me do just about anything with that voice of yours.” You smiled into the receiver, chin resting on your bent elbow.

“That’s cause you’re a good girl, Chibi-chan and you just want to please daddy.” His voice was low and gravelly, that hungry tone he used when he was horny.

“Fuck,” You choked, slapped in the face by your sudden arousal.

“Anger and lust go hand in hand, Chibi-chan, both primal, base emotions.” His voice was dark. “You wanted to bathe in blood when you answered the phone and I?” His breath came in a soft rasp, “I was dreaming of fucking you until you screamed my name.” You swallowed hard, lifting off your arm to sit straight up in the chair. 

“You were-” Your voice came out raw. You swallowed to clear your throat, “You were dreaming about me?”

“Had myself half hard just thinking of how you looked a few nights ago after I’d made you cum so many times you soaked the sheets,” You whined low, rubbing your thighs together. There was a shifting noise on the phone and you barely caught his own groaned response, “couldn’t help myself.”

“So you were...are touching yourself while thinking of me?” Your brain broke somewhere along the way and you couldn’t comprehend his words. It didn’t make sense. Why? Did he...was he as affected by you as you were by him? The sudden realization was like a blooming light in your mind, blinding and awe inspiring. 

“Yes,” he hissed, “but I wanted to hear your voice when I came,” he growled a curse, “wanted you to cum with me.” 

“I-“ You paused, “I don’t know...I’ve never done, um,” Panic flooded your voice as you looked down at yourself, clothed in rumpled scrubs and then at the door. There were people walking just outside. Anyone could hear, someone could walk in at any moment.

“I know you can, Chibi-chan,” His voice coaxed you into temptation, dark and full of promise. “My perfect little slut, come on. You want to be my good girl don’t you?” 

“Yes,” You whimpered, one hand distractedly drifting over your scrubs in teasing motions as it trailed down over your scrubs and dipped below the hem of your shirt only to come up your skin, muscles twitching at the tickling sensation. “I do,” You swallowed hard.

“You touching yourself?” 

“Um,” You dipped under your bra to swirl fingers around your nipple. “Yes.”

“Good, so good for me. Perfect.” He crooned praise in your ear. “Every sound you make, _fuck_ ,” You could hear the quiver in his voice, “Makes me want to press you against the bed, legs to your chest and fuck you ‘til you can’t think of anything but my cock.” 

His voice was so deep and loud in your ear. Hands pressed the phone closer to your ear as if you could push yourself through the phone and crawl in next to him. It made you dizzy, the combination of his words with the dark bass. Dizzy, needy and aching. 

“Tell me what you’re doing,” He commanded.

“Just...j-just playing with my uh, my nipple,” You whisper the last part.

“Scared of getting caught, Chibi-chan? Does that turn you on even more?” You groaned into the phone. “Bet it does. Maybe next time I’ll fuck you somewhere where they can see you.” You growled, back arching against the computer chair as you cocked your head to the side to press the phone between your shoulder and your cheek. Your other hand drifted down, under your pants to cup your aching sex. “You want them seeing you all needy and desperate for me to fill you up?”

“Fuck!” You growled, teeth gritted. “Stop fucking teasing!” A finger flicked fast against your clit as you buck into your hand. Fuck he sounded delicious and perfect. You just want to hear him wrecked, Wrecked and mindless from fucking you. 

“My little slut doesn’t like it when daddy teases her?” He laughed, “what are you gonna do about it?”

“Brat,” Your voice came out in a snap, boiling over from all the emotions of the day, “Maybe you should stop teasing me and come over here and fuck me like a _good boy_.” 

His answering gasp filled your ear as your heart pounded. There was silence for the barest second before he groaned low.

“F-fuck,” His voice sounded desperate and it only served to make your pussy clench hard at the sudden shift. He groaned again and you could barely hear the distant lewd sounds of his hand pumping his cock. “Fuck, Chibi-chan, you sound fucking hot when you get angry.” The way he sounded fueled you further as you bit back a groan, grinding against your clit as you climbed closer to your orgasm. Your other hand didn’t stop teasing your nipple while you continued playing with yourself.

“Yeah? You like it, daddy?” Your voice was sickly sweet as you crooned, eyes staring up at the ceiling as your breath came in short pants. “I bet you do. Want me to fuck you while I’m angry and worked up?” He groaned low, “bet you’d like it. Bet it’d drive you wild.”

“Shit, yes, _yes_ _Chibi-chan_ , it would!” You whimpered, eyes screwing shut as you tamped down the sounds that threatened to burst forth.

“Daddy, daddy, please! I’m gonna cum! I wanna cum!”

“Cum for me, shit, fuck!” He cursed as you keened, biting down hard on your lip as you came in pulsing waves, hearing him moan his own release on the other end of the phone.

You both gasped and pant, coming down slowly. Your whole body slumped on the chair as you pulled your hand from under your shirt to grasp your phone. Your other hand was drenched. Thank god nothing has seeped through your panties but still, you’d have to waddle to the changing room to grab the set of emergency clothes you had in your locker and head to the showers cause you were a mess. Walking around like this for the rest of your shift would be uncomfortable. 

“Next time you have the urge to let someone walk all over you,” Kuroo said in a shaky breath from the other side of the phone. “I want you to remember that you just called me a brat.” You laughed sheepishly, reaching over to your purse and scrounging around for the napkins you had stored there. You clean yourself up, getting up to start heading towards the locker room.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, that was sexy.” You groaned, rolling your eyes even though he couldn’t see. “Finish your shift and come over, I promise I won’t tease you too much.”

“That a promise?” 

“Mmhmm,” He hummed. “See ya later, cutie.”

“See ya,” You answer back, dropping the phone back on the receiver.

The other residents took that moment to barge through the door with a bang of the door. You jump a little, balling up the napkins in your hands and hiding them behind your back as you stare at the two more senior residents. Tanaka and Nishinoya jostled each other as they laughed.

“Oh shit! Sorry, didn’t know you were in here,” Noya said with a grin. You narrowed your eyes at him, lips pressing into a line. An impish energy thrummed through you as you threw caution to the wind. You stomped up to him, Hand coming up to point a finger straight at him, pressing into his chest.

“The next time you steal my assessment and present it as your own to the senior I’m going to make sure that every nurse on the floor calls you every hour on the hour of your night shit.” Noya’s eyes widened. “And if you think I won’t, _try me_ ,” Your eyes flash with a wild energy.

“Uh,” Tanaka said dumbly. 

“You want to get fucked too, Tanaka?” You hissed. The two men stared at you wide eyed, “The nurses like me so you know this isn’t an empty threat.” They both swallowed hard. “Am I understood?” You snapped, watching them nod dumbly. “Good,” You said, throwing them a smile that didn’t reach your eyes. “Gonna go change, you guys can handle it from here, right? Right!” You pushed past them, a new found spring in your step as you walked away.

“The fuck was that? Holy hell!” You heard Tanaka whisper. You grinned at no one in particular, a sense of accomplishment thrumming through your veins.

~~~

You stood at the podium, eyes narrowed, lips pressed firmly together as you stared at the attending currently blowing an aneurysm sitting in front of you. The asshole wasn’t happy at all. His eyes were flashing, cheeks beet red, arms crossed tightly over his rotund figure. 

Kuroo sat on the side, you could see him in your periphery, head in his hand, smiling easily at you. You took a breath and steeled yourself. Your brain was screaming to back down but you knew you couldn’t. You knew you were right.

“I’m telling you it’s malignant.”

“And I think it isn’t,” You said gently, gripping the podium harder to hide the shake of your fingers.

“Explain to me why,” His voice came out through gritted teeth.

“A whole host of reasons,” You gestured at the screen, explaining what Kuroo had told you a few hours earlier, glancing at the dark haired doctor as his smile turned into a full blown grin. He nodded subtly and you continued, pulling up lab work, the clinical history, everything. You spoke for a bit, explaining while flipping through papers. The attending sighed, visibly sinking into his chair, pondering. Your words trickle to a stop as you stare at him, clutching your papers. He gave you a look, pursing his lips. Your heart is a drum in your ears, thundering and terrifying as a hundred thoughts screech like alarm bells. This was a bad idea, you had to be wrong, it couldn’t be this easy. It couldn’t! How about-

“Hmm,” He pondered for a second, rubbing his chin. “Alright, I see where you’re coming from.” 

You blinked, thoughts screeching to a halt. He nodded again. The attending continued speaking but all you could hear was the loud roar of blood in your ears. They’d finally listened to you. Finally, finally. You dropped your eyes to your papers, a silly grin on your lips. 

“You can sit down,” The attending waved a hand and you scurried off the platform, almost skipping as you took your seat in the corner of the room, near to where Kuroo was sitting in front of his computer. He gave you a side eyed glance, scooching his chair back until he was sitting almost by your side. You didn’t dare look at him, both of you staring silently at the next resident speaking about their patient.

“Look at you,” His voice was soft, barely a whisper. You bit your lip which did nothing to tame the silly grin that plastered itself on your face. “The patient will get more testing and hopefully, your team will be able to get to the bottom of it.” You nodded silently. He leaned in closer, movement masked as he moved his chair back towards his computer. “Good job, Chibi-chan.” 

The rest of the meeting went by in a haze as you tried not to bounce in your seat from happiness, finally feeling like you belonged.

~~~

“Sit! Sit!” You squeaked, bouncing on your feet, eyes bright. 

Kuroo sat on the exam table, eyeing you with a confused smile. It was the end of your shift, already dark outside. You should be exhausted but all you felt was absolute euphoria. It’d been a long, grueling clinic day, filled with patient visits and running back and forth to the hospital to double check on inpatients and running errands. You had to look a mess, light blue surgical scrubs wrinkled, a surgical cap still on your head that you’d forgotten to take off.

“Why are you so excited- _oof_!” He yelped as you landed in his lap, legs straddling his hips. His hands instinctively curled around your waist.

“Remember that patient from the conference?“

“Yes,” He arched a brow.

“We got the biopsy report back and I was right,” You gave a huge grin, “they get to leave the hospital after their treatment. It went from being life threatening to poof! They get to go home with antibiotics.” Your grin widened as you bounced. 

“I’m so proud of you, Chibi-chan,” He nuzzled against your cheek. You giggled, a diabolical grin on your face as you pushed back against him. He looks up at you confused as you straddle him. “Chibi-chan?” He drew back when you trailed fingers down his torso, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth. 

“Is this what it feels like to do your job right? It’s euphoric. I feel like I won a battle.” 

“It is,” He moved to place his hands on your hips and you bat at them with a growl.

“Not today, daddy,” You let out a chuckle at the way he stared at you confused. “I hadn’t dared to dream of this,” You hummed, fingers drifting down to curl around the edge of his shirt pulling up, mouth watering as his abs came into view. You’d never been able to get him naked, he had a habit of driving you mindless before he even took his shirt off and by the time you came to, he had a shirt and boxers on. 

“But god do I need it,” You murmured, sliding his shirt higher to bunch under his under arms. You glanced up at his face, watching his pupils dilate, mouth slightly open in confused fascination. “You ok with this?”

“With you taking control?” His voice was awed as he watched you sit in his lap. “Yes,” He said in a rush of air. “God, yes.” You grinned, tugging on his shirt. He sat up in a fluid motion, abs contracting deliciously. You bit back a moan as he tugged his shirt up, slow and sultry. Fuck! Fuck! It wasn’t fair how gorgeous he was. He leaned back on the hard cushions, propped up by his elbows. 

You couldn’t help it, you needed to taste him, tongue peaking out to flick against your skin as you lean forward, pressing kisses and slow strokes of your tongue to his heated skin. His muscles twitch under your ministrations. Working down his neck, you ran blunt teeth against him. 

“I always thought,” You open your mouth, pressing your lips to the junction of his neck and shoulder, “Yhat you’d look gorgeous covered in marks.”

“ _Chibi-oooh! Fuuuuck_!” He groaned when you bit down on his neck, sucking until he purpled prettily under your teeth. His hands flew up to grip your shoulders and you growled. Your hands wrapped around his wrists and lifted up, slamming his arms above his head.

“Ah, ah, ah,” You tutted, “You don’t get to move from here. Keep your hands still and out of the way, daddy, or I won’t play with you anymore.” He groaned, head tossing back as you slid down to continue kissing down his neck, nipping and sucking at his skin. Tiny marks bloomed across his neck, shoulders, over his chest and down to his abdomen.

“So fucking gorgeous, it isn’t fair,” You murmured while flicking your tongue against his nipple, revelling in the way he shuddered. “Isn’t fair that you walk around like this every day, isn’t fair that I barely get to see you naked.” He shivered, groaning when you nipped gently. His sounds turned into a pleading whine. You continue teasing him, moving to the other nipple lazily, as if you had all the time in the world.

“Chibi-chan,” He growled, your eyes flicked up to watch his arms twitch, eyes screwed shut. “You know we’re uh, _fuck_ ! In a clinic and _oh fucking god_! Anyone could walk in-“ He cut off in a moan as you kissed your way down, bathing his skin in more kisses while you worshipped his body.

“Maybe that’s the fun, maybe I want someone walking in and seeing you like this,” You lifted up, scooching down so you could fiddle with the drawstring of his scrubs, pushing down his pants and boxers in one go to let his cock spring free. You grinned, noticing how hard he was for you, cock twitching and leaking under your gaze. “Seems you like it too.” You leaned down, blowing a puff of hot air against his cock. 

“Oh dammit, what?” He groaned, shifting on the table, earning him an angry metallic creak. You couldn;t bring yourself to care about the table when you had this delicious man under you. 

“Seems you like the idea of someone coming in,” You lazily stroked his cock with a loose grip to tease him, “Finding you like this.” He groaned low and desperate, bucking up into your loose grip. “Now, now, don’t move. be good for me,” You chuckled at his desperate moans, letting your hand slide up his shaft, coating it with his pre before sliding back down. You jerked him slow and torturous, drinking up the way he cursed and moaned, eyes screwed shut, mouth open in fast pants as his hips twitched under you. You could feel him hardening further, getting closer and closer to release.

“You going to come, Daddy?” You asked, voice light even as your eyes glittered. He looked so beautiful like this, it went straight to your core, arousal building at having him so pliant under your fingers.

“F-fuck, yes! Yes! Dammit yes! _Oh fuuu-_ “ He cut off in a startled half strangled yell when you stopped, suddenly drawing back and releasing him. “Why’d you stop?” 

“You think you’re in control today,” You grinned, sitting back on your haunches, counting down in your head as you let him cool down slightly. “But really, I need you to understand that I’m the one holding the leash, Daddy.” His eyes widened, following the slow languid drop of your body as your lips came to touch his shaft, trailing up the underside. He panted short, pretty breaths while struggling to stay still as you flicked your tongue out. You traced every ridge of his cock until you reached the top. Swirling around his head, you flicked your tongue out to taste the pre beading at his slit. His taste filled your mouth as you opened wide to suck him down. 

“Fuck!” His voice came out as a bitten cry. You chuckled, letting the vibrations rumble through him as you slowly took him deeper and deeper into your mouth, letting him hit the back of your throat. He tried to stop himself from bucking into your mouth, curses mixed with praise spilled from his lips.

“ _Chibi-chan_ ,” His voice cracked, groaning, “Fuck your mouth! Oh god, _oh god_ ! It’s so fucking good, so hot and-“ He swallowed, hiccuping as his head thrashed back and forth. “Fuck suck it like that! Please again! Please fuck! _Pleeease_!”

You obliged, sucking harder while pressing the underside of your tongue to the base of his shaft. He hit the back of your throat and you gagged, forcing yourself to breathe through your nose as you eased him down your throat humming as he shuddered. 

Back and forth, bobbing up and down, you worked him into another frenzy, revelling in the way he was losing control of the sounds he was making, not caring that anyone could walk in through that door at any minute. The adrenaline thrummed through your veins, only fueling you more, pussy wet at the thought of being this vulnerable, of having him this submissive under your tongue and hands.

“ _Chibi-chan_ , _Chibi-chan_!” He chanted in long moans as he bucked into your mouth, unable to control himself. He let out small pretty whimpers, “I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna-“ He let out a guttural cry when you slowed down, bobbing slower, no longer sucking on his cock as you pulled off him with a sad flick of your tongue. He damn near sobbed, thrashing. His neck strains, hands fisted but still staying dutifully above his head. 

“You think I should let you cum?” You slid off him, fingers lazily tracing over the skin of his abs. He gasped, every nerve in his body acutely attuned to your every movement. 

“Please, please, please.” He continued begging, eyes opening, face turning to stare at you with blown pupils. “Please Chibi-chan, I don’t care anymore. I need it. I need to cum. Please,” He swallowed hard, “what do you want from me? I’ll do anything,” His voice trembled as you grin.

“Anything?” Fingers moved to play with his nipples again, his breath shuddered. 

“Anything.” He repeated.

“Call me Mommy then,” He grinned. His eyes slid shut, jaw working as he laid silent for a second.

His eyes open as if a revelation, eyes so dark and starving as he turns to stare at you. 

“Mommy, _please_.” 

If you’d been wet before, you were dripping now, throbbing at the way he stared at you, watching you undo the tie of your pants. You let it drop before shimming out of your panties with a sway of your hips. At this point, if anyone walked in you didn’t care, everything zeroed in on Kuroo. You sat prim on his lap, lowering yourself to rub against his cock with your wet folds, letting him feel you and your arousal. He whimpered, eyes screwed shut. The barest hints of tears gathered on his lashes. 

“You beg so pretty, Da-no...I think you’re my baby boy now. And Mommy likes it when you beg. Do it again.” You asked in a sultry voice.

“I’m begging, I need it,” He opened his eyes to stare at you with a hazy gaze “I need it. Mommy, please, I’ve been good.”

“So good,” You hummed, staring at his chest covered in small purple marks, looking at him panting, sweat glistening on his clenched knuckles. “So fucking perfect.” 

You lifted up, hand drifting down to grip his cock and angle him so you could sink down on his length. He arched up, muscles straining as he let out a rattling groan. You let out an answering moan as you tried to take him all in, hands dropping to his chest as you shuddered, lifting your hips up before sinking back down. He was so big, stretching you wide on his thick length. It’s threatening to short circuit every thought as you tried to take him in slow movements. Distantly you could hear your moans and his answering groans.

“Mommy!” His voice was a whimper as you finally bottomed out, panting as you tried to adjust, eyes screwed shut. “Let me touch, need to touch.” He groans as you lifted up and slid back down on his length. “I need to touch you, feel you. I, fuck, I want it so bad. You feel so good, so tight, hot, I-“ He rambled on and on, words interrupted by lewd moans. You let him plead and beg as you ride him, bouncing on his cock.

“Toys shouldn’t talk,” You chuckled, biting back a whimper as you angled differently, his cock hit that perfect spot deep inside you. His hips jerked as he tried to match your rhythm. Your hands were still fisted on his belly, trying to ride him fast and hard even as you lost yourself to ecstasy.

“Please,” He continued begging. “Want to. Want to so bad.” The way his voice cracked sent you even higher.

“Fuck,” You whimpered, “Y-you can touch, baby boy, _oh_!” You cried out as his hands snapped out to grip your waist and slam you down on his cock. 

Your movements devolve into a flurry of snapping hips and lewd wet sounds as you both chased your own climax. He pressed a thumb against your clit and ground in slow rhythmic motions. 

“Kuroo! Baby, I’m gonna! I’m gonna!” You whimpered, curling in on yourself as the wave begins to crest.

“So fucking good, Mommy, so-“ A hand whipped out to grip the back of your neck, yanking you forward, lips crashing together until he was swallowing your screams as you came. Your walls milked him dry as he groaned low and loud into your mouth and came right after you, burying himself deep before spilling his seed. 

You drew back from the kiss, panting, lips swollen. The world spun as you both struggled to catch your breath. He leaned back with a groan, hand coming up to swipe away sweat slick bangs from his face. 

“Well fuck,” You chuckled, sliding off him to stumble into a chair by the exam table, staring at him with wide eyes. He laid there for a minute, blinking up at the ceiling before sitting up in slow motions.

“Yeah,” He said brilliantly. “Fuck.” You answering chuckle had him giving you a grin. “Pay back is a bitch, _Chibi-chan_.” 

“Get dressed and take me to dinner and we can discuss pay back after.” You grinned at him as he kicked his legs off the table with shaky movements, staring at his discarded clothes with blank eyes, brain still loading. He seemed to come to and grabbed his scrubs, pulling on his boxers quickly before donning his pants and shirt.

“Deal,” He answered a mischievous glint already in his eyes promising revenge that you couldn’t wait to receive.

~~~

“Hey!” A hand slapped against your shoulder as you waited on the sidewalk for your ride. You started, looking back to find Nishinoya and Tanaka grinning at you. “Great presentation!”

“O-oh!” You grinned, pulling your jacket tighter around you, breath visible as tiny tendrils of white clouds in the frosty air. “Thank you!”

“You’ve really come out of your shell! It’s nice!” Tanaka gripped your shoulder. “You should hang out with us some time!”

“Yeah, definitely,” You smiled, pulling your phone out of your pocket to stare at a message.

“You busy tonight?” Nishinoya stared at you and then your phone.

“Yeah,” You stifled a giggle. “You could say that,” You watched the dark Tesla pull up, grin widening further. “Boyfriend.” You explained as vaguely as you could. 

“You can bring him too!” Tanaka grinned while Noya nodded vigorously. “What’s he do?” They both started as the Tesla pulled up, passenger side door already opening from within, window lowering. Kuroo stretched to peek from the driver’s side. He gave the two boy’s an unimpressed stare.

“Gentlemen,” he drawled.

“The fuck?” They say in unison.

“Well,” You chuckled, sliding the door open as you gave them a sheepish smile. “Gotta go!”

“Holy shit!” They gaped, mouths floundering like fish.

“Give her shit and I’ll make sure your scans never get read,” Kuroo said, a Cheshire Cat grin on his face. The two boys nodded as you waggled your fingers. 

“I can take care of myself,” You shove him lightly, grinning up at the two residents. “All I’m saying is, give me shit and you’ll be writing notes for all the patients.” They visibly paled, shuddering nervously.

“We appreciate you so much!” Tanaka gushed while Nishinoya gripped the window, eyes wide. “Please don’t make us write notes.” You grinned but said nothing, letting them suffer.

“Hands off the car,” Kuroo snapped and Noya backed off. You waved serenely as Kuroo drove off.

“See ya later!” You called out as they waved back, eyes still wide and somewhat terrified.

“You’ve grown, Chibi-chan,” His hand came to rest on your thigh and you ran fingers over his hand, coming to curl your hand over his. 

“Yeah, I guess I have,” You grinned at him. He picked up your hand, bringing it to his lips to press a kiss to your skin. “You like it.”

“Oh I’m not complaining,” He hummed, eyes looking over at you for a second. “But you’re getting tied up tonight. You’ve been teasing me all day.”

“I’d like to see you try,” You sang back, sliding your hand from his grasp to drop on his thigh, sliding over the rough fabric of his jeans provocatively.

“Guess there’s only one way to settle this.” 

“Guess there is,” You leaned back in your seat, content to wait for the back and forth that’d end with both of you in bed sweating and moaning in pleasure. Knowing that in either case, you’d both end up winning.

~~~

At some point you managed to snag a coveted key to Kuroo’s apartment. Probably sometime after he asked you to be his girlfriend. But you’d already basically moved in by that point, slowly leaving clothing, a hairbrush, a fricking toothbrush in his apartment. Your own apartment had become slowly more and more barren as you left little bits of yourself behind at his place.

You grinned as you turned the key to your apartment, it was both of yours at this point. The only thing missing was for your lease to run out. 

You stepped inside the dimly lit living room, pulling your suitcase with a huff and dropping it along with your messenger bag on the floor. Your shoes came off with a kick and a groan. It’d been a long trip, a whole week at a useless conference. A week where you’d been furiously texting...sexting Kuroo back and forth. It’d been the longest you both had been apart in months and it had been _excruciating._ Full of desperate phone calls and lewd messages, both of you frustrated.

“Hello?” You call out, tossing your keys on the dining room table. “I’m back!” You call out again padding towards the bedroom.

A groan echoed from the bedroom. You stop, confused. It was a decidedly female groan. 

For a minute your heart dropped as you search the apartment for tell tale signs of another person. There was nothing. No clothes or shoes, no second glass on the coffee table. Nothing. Neat and tidy like he always kept his place with the faint smell of his cologne lingering in the air. 

Another moan echoed through the apartment and you decide then and there that you had to figure out what the fuck was going on. You pad on silent feet down the dark hallway towards the soft light emanating from the bedroom, noting how the door was slightly ajar. Your movements are silent and sneaky as you peek into the room. 

_“K-Kuroo! Oh! Oh fuck!”_

The sight before you is like something out of a wet dream. 

Kuroo is laid out on the bed, sweat pants pulled low. He jerked himself off in hard fast movements. He was flushed from his face to his chest, loose shirt pulled up between his teeth as he groaned low, hips bucking into his fist. 

Your arousal is instantaneous as you watch him grab his phone with a shaky hand and shift it closer to his ear. 

His phone. Another moan, your moan, blasted out from the small speakers. He had the volume turned all the way up as he jerked off to your voice. 

_Holy hell._

He stopped suddenly, eyes snapping open as he looked over to see you standing stock still in the doorway. Oh. Oh shit you said that out loud didn’t you? The shirt dropped from his lips, wet with drool as he scrambled to stop the recording.

“ _Chibi-“_

“What was that?” You asked, staring at the phone before looking back at him with wide eyes.

“I can explain,” he said slowly.

“Oh?” You feel a grin tugging at your lips. “You wanna explain how you have a recording of me moaning in your phone? Cause I have so many questions.” 

“ _Fuck,”_ he cursed low. You lean back against the door, arms crossed as he sat up, adjusting himself to try and hide his erection.

“I mean,” you let yourself smile, “I’m not complaining, just call it professional curiosity.” He gave you an exasperated look before glancing back to the phone, red tinging his cheeks. 

“You remember,” he started before clearing his throat, “in the reading room, first time I-“ he stopped, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling.

“Go on,”

“First time I ate you out,” you pause, blushing as vivid images flood your mind, finally nodding slowly. “Well, the dictaphone was on.” 

Your eyes bugged out as you stood straighter. There’s a thrill of panic that coursed over your skin. Those recordings...didn’t they? Your heart started to race, feeling yourself pale.

“No no, relax, they don’t go anywhere. Well, not really, they go on the hard drive. _Chibi-chan,_ breathe.” He watched your panic triple.

“But-“

“It’s deleted from the computer, it’s fine. I promise but,” he picked up the phone. “I may have saved it on my phone for...emergencies.” 

You blinked at him, then the phone then back at him, things clicking into place. For a moment you hesitated before pushing off the doorway and coming up to stand by the bed. 

“Emergencies huh?” You relaxed a little. “What’s the matter? Can’t handle a week without me?”

“No,” he chuckled, “I can’t, apparently.”

“Seems I’m not the only one with a voice kink.” You gave him a devilish grin. “Also not the only one who’s a needy little slut, needs to here their baby’s voice as they cum huh? Gets you off so much you had to have it on your phone so you could listen to it whenev- _oh shit!”_ You squealed when he reached out and yanked you forward, rolling until your front is pressed into the mattress, arms caging you while he leaned over you, weight pushing you further into the bed. 

“Like you aren’t the same way, _Chibi-chan,”_ He grabs the phone and pulls it closer, clicking to restart the recording. “Not like you called me every night this week, whining to have me tell you nasty things in your ear. What was it you said?” He hummed pensively, “oh right, you can’t cum without my voice in your ear. Isn’t that right, hmm?” He dropped his voice, leaning in so it’s that much deeper and rougher. “Tell me I’m wrong.” You shivered, arching your ass up towards him. He gripped your leggings, pulling them down in a rough tug. “Tell me you don’t get off to my voice.”

“Y-you know that already,” you whined.

“Mm well it’s only fair then.” He rubbed his cock between your legs, laughing when you mewled. “You’re already wet for me, _Chibi-chan_ ,” voice a growl as he pushed into you slow, so slow. 

A moan sounded next to your ear and you jump a little, groaning as he slid in further. He’s stretching you in a relentless pace, bottoming out before pulling out to fuck back into you. There’s a symphony of lewd moans as the recording echoed loud in the room, a harmony to your own desperate noises.

"Do you hear yourself, _Chibi-chan?_ ” He hiked your hips higher, hitting so deep inside you that it’s making your eyes roll back into your skull. “You sound so fucking hot how can I not. Just listen, that’s you moaning for me, baby."

“Fuck! Fuck! Daddy!” Your mouth dropped open, eyes unseeing as he rammed you into the bed, desperate and fast, all the pent up lust from the week finally exploding. You’re so close already, it’s been too long and all you’d been dreaming of was of this.

“Moan more, scream more, you sound, _fuck_ , so fucking perfect.” He groaned as he reached down, rubbing at your clit as you spasm around him. 

_“I’m going to cum!_ ” You heard your voice break on the recording and the answering growl from Kuroo.

“I’m going to-“ you groaned as he pressed hard against your sensitive nub.

“Cum for me baby, cum _now.”_

You screamed at the same time as the recording, eyes screwed shut, jaw dropped open as you clenched and throbbed around him, feeling him thrust into you fast and hard until he was also groaning his own release. 

“Fucking shit.” You dropped your head into the mattress, whimpering as he pulled out with breathless chuckles, dropping down to lay beside you. You feel him grab the phone, turning off the recording before shoving it under the pillow. Eyes peeked out from the cage of your arms to stare at him. He had a silly grin plastered on his face that just makes him look adorable. “You’re an ass.”

“You like it though,” he looked down at you with a wink before sitting, shuffling off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. 

“I want cuddles!” You pouted.

“Brat,” he called from within the bathroom. “Let me clean you up and then you can get cuddles.” You frowned as he came back with a towel, helping you clean up before pulling you into his arms. “Happy?”

“Yes,” you grinned, nuzzling into his chest, yawning as the exhaustion of the trip caught up to you.

“Get some sleep, _Chibi-chan,”_ he crooned into your ears as you drifted, perfectly content to sleep to the deep rumble of his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! What'd y'all think? Let me know in the comments! Comments and kudos feed my soul!


End file.
